Chabry
by Uspiona
Summary: Slash Holandia/Niemcy. Walentynki.


Niemcy spoglądał w papiery, ale co chwila podnosił głowę rozproszony. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś na niego patrzy i strasznie go to irytowało. Nerwowym gestem wplątał palce we włosy, przeczesując je szybko. Przeglądał tekst, który miał przed oczami, ale nic z niego nie rozumiał, mimo że Anglia w tym samym czasie przekazywał jego treść ustnie. Ponownie podniósł wzrok i rozejrzał się po państwach, po których spodziewał się takiego zachowania. Nic… Zupełnie nic! Włochy – Felicjano, jadł ukradkiem pastę, Francja uśmiechał się ironicznie do Anglii i machał przy tym trzymaną przez siebie różą, Polska znudzony zaczął coś malować, a Austria podkreślał, co ważniejsze słowa z wypowiedzi. Niemcy westchnął zirytowany. Odłożył kartkę na stół i usiadł prosto. Miał zamiar przyłapać swojego obserwatora.

A jeśli popadam w paranoję? – pomyślał i opuścił wzrok na kolana. I wtedy znowu to poczuł! – Niech to! Kim jesteś?

Szybko podniósł wzrok, ale po raz kolejny nie spotkał się z niczyim wzrokiem. Zerknął na swojego brata, który, rozłożywszy się wygodnie w krześle, grał na konsoli.

I wtedy znowu to poczuł, więc szybko podniósł głowę.

Nic!

-Co jest? – mruknął cicho do siebie, znowu pochyliwszy się nad kartką. W końcu, po razu wdechach i wydechach, postanowił zignorować natarczywe śledzenie jego ruchów przez któreś z państw.

Może tym sposobem się uda?

Kiedy Anglia skończył wywód, podniósł na niego oczy, a ten uśmiechnął się do wszystkich wrednie.

- Jak wiecie, jutro są Walentynki!

Francis zatarł ręce a Felicjano zaczął krzyczeć coś po włosku, coś w stylu „Bella, ti amo!". Parę innych państw także wykazało entuzjazm. Niemcy pozostał beznamiętny.

- Chiny przyszedł do mnie z Szeszele, bo wpadli na pomył a ja go zaakceptowałem, gdyż stwierdziłem, że przyda się nam dzień przerwy. I tak, jutro urządzamy małe przyjęcie! Kto będzie chciał, będzie mógł podzielić się z obiektem swoich wzruszeń lub swoją sympatią podarunkiem! Pomyśleliśmy, że motywem przewodnim powinny być kwiaty! Dobry pomysł, prawda?

Państwa zaczęły rozmawiać, ale Anglia im przerwał.

- W takim razie do jutra!

Niemcy wstał, wzdychając. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenia ku innym państwom, szukając swojego prześladowcy, ale nic nie dostrzegł. Westchnął i zabrał swoją teczkę.

-O czym myślisz, West?

Spojrzał na Gilberta, który szedł za nim do wyjścia.

- O tym, że mam ochotę się napić.

- I jutro przyjść na kacu?

-Kto powiedział, że w ogóle zamierzam jutro przyjść?

Gilbert uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Ludwig spojrzał na niego marszcząc czoło.

- Nic, nic, West. Do zobaczenia później!

- Ja, ja!

Niemcy podszedł do swojego samochodu. Odwrócony plecami nie widział, jak Gilbert odwraca się i sugestywnie uśmiecha się do kogoś, kto stał niedaleko i wszystko słyszał.

Niemcy poderwał się na nagły dźwięk i usiadł, ale był blisko krawędzi łóżka, co spowodowało, że upadł plecami na podłogę. Ktoś, kto przed chwilą zapukał do drzwi, ciągle to robił, a on z jękiem i bolącym tyłkiem, postarał się wstać. Ruszył ku drzwiom, masując krzyż i słaniając się. Ból głowy spowodowany kacem powoli i uporczywie wzrastał. Otworzył drzwi i staną przed jedną z dziewczyn z obsługi hotelu.

- Dzień dobry – powiedziała miłych głosem, a on jej odpowiedział, ale u niego zabrzmiało to bardziej jak niezamierzone warknięcie; czuł w ustach suchość.

- Zostałam przysłana, by przekazać panu, że na dole czeka na pewien pan, który nalega na spotkanie.

-Słucham? Kto taki?

-Ten pan nie przedstawił się, powiedział tylko, że musi z panem koniecznie i poufnie porozmawiać.

Niemcy zastanowił się chwilę, które z państw mogłoby to być, jednak nie potrafił stwierdzić tego całkowicie. Włochy? Nieee… on pewnie jest na tym przyjęciu. Gilbert? Nieeee… On też leży i umiera… gdzieś tam. Francja? Z Gilbertem.

- Proszę pana?

- Och, przepraszam. Proszę powiedzieć tej osobie, że zejdę za 15 minut.

- Dobrze.

Odeszła, a on zamkną za nią drzwi, po czym, jęknąwszy, usiadł na podłodze, opierając się plecami o drzwi. Rozejrzał się po pokoju i zauważył swój telefon niedaleko nocnego stolika. Wyciągnął się po niego, by sprawdzić, która godzina.

Po chwili wstał zbolały i skierował się do łazienki. Wziął szybki prysznic, który trochę złagodził ból głowy, ale tylko trochę. Ubrał się w jakieś jeansy, ale do tego założył białą koszulę z granatowymi mankietami i kołnierzem. Zaczesał włosy do tyłu i udał się na dół.

Do przejścia miał tylko prosty korytarz i schody. „Dziewczyna z obsługi powiedziała, że czeka na dole, czyli dokładnie gdzie? Przeklęty kac…" – pomyślał, schodząc na dół i rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Nie zauważył nikogo znajomego, więc zaczął się modlić, żeby nie okazało się, że wczoraj po pijaku zrobił coś głupiego. Już miał skierować się do recepcji, gdy rozległ się za nim głos:

- Przepraszam. – Odwrócił się i ujrzał tę samą dziewczynę z obsługi, co wcześniej przyszła do jego pokoju.

- Och… Czy może mi pani powiedzieć, gdzie mogę zastać tę osobę, która mnie szukała?

- Właśnie ten pan mnie wysłał. Zaprasza pana na śniadanie w restauracji. Czy mam poprowadzić?

Zamrugał, bo cała ta sprawa wydawała mu się coraz bardziej dziwna. Z lekkim wahaniem zgodził się, więc weszli do przestronnej, jasne i ładnie urządzonej sali z mnóstwem małych, okrągłych stolików. Wiele z nich było zajętych przez pary. „No tak – Walentynki" – westchnął w myślach i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zbliżyli się do tarasu, na który weszli i po chwili stanęli przy jedynym znajdującym się tam stoliku a jego oczom ukazała się osoba, która zerwała go z łóżka.

- Zostawię państwa samych – dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i, odwróciwszy się, odeszła.

- Dzień dobry – usłyszał i wyrwał się z zaskoczenia.

Westchnął i zajął miejsce naprzeciwko swojego przyjaciela - Holandii, który siedział wygodnie z nogą założoną drugą nogę i popijał kawę. Ubrany był w ładną zieloną koszulę, na którą zarzucił swój dyżurny szalik, a także czarne materiałowe spodnie. Ogólnie wyglądał elegancko, ale nie aż do przesady.

- Dzień dobry – odpowiadał, spoglądając na talerz z grzankami i kawę, które się przed nim znajdowały. Spojrzał na drugie państwo ze zmrużonymi oczami. – Co to ma znaczyć? Czemu po prostu do mnie nie zadzwoniłeś?

- Zamówiłem ci śniadanie – usłyszał w zamian.

- Widzę. Jednak po co wysłałeś po mnie tę dziewczynę? Stało się coś?

Holandia odstawił kawę i spojrzał na swojego sąsiada, który czekał na odpowiedź.

-Nic się nie stało.

Niemcy podniósł jedną brew do góry, a Holandia zwyczajnie ciągle patrzył się na niego. Zgnita zieleń jego oczu prześwietlała go na wskroś i nagle poczuł coś dziwnego. Co to było? To uczucie jakby ktoś go nader dokładnie obserwował. „Spotkanie!" – wykrzyknął w myślach i otworzył usta.

- Zastanawiałem się po prostu, czy nie zechciałbyś zjeść ze mną śniadania.

- Słucham?

Holandia sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął fajkę.

- Tu nie wolno palić – Niemcy, mimo bycia zszokowanym tym, co odkrył, odruchowo zwrócił mu uwagę.

- Wiem. Nie palę. – Holandia odpowiadał spokojnie i pewnie, odkładając fajkę na bok, ale zostawiając ją na wierzchu. Na jego policzkach pojawiły się lekki rumieńce. – Chodzi o to – czy mogę ci coś dać?

Niemcy zamrugał.

- Tak, myślę, że tak – odparł powoli. – O ile jest to legalne – dodał zaraz.

Holandia uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym machnął rękę na kelnera, idącego blisko sali, który uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową, kierując się w stronę jednego z wyjść. Po chwili wrócił niosąc wielki bukiet.

- WAS? – Niemcy spytał głośno i parę osób, które patrzyły na kelnera niosącego bukiet, zerknęło na niego, (mimo że taras był w odosobnionym miejscu, to wciąż parę stolików blisko wejścia mogło widzieć, co się na nim dzieje). Zignorował ich, bo patrzył, jak chłopak podszedł do nich, a Holandia wstał i zabrał wiązkę kwiatów, które nie mieściły się w jego dwóch złączonych dłoniach. Kelner zaraz odszedł, zostawiając ich samych.

Holandia oderwał spojrzenie od kwiatów i spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela. Te mocne spojrzenie sprawiło, że Niemcy głośno przełknął ślinę.

- Holandia, co to ma znaczyć? – spytał, czując, że zaczyna się rumienić, ale ten podszedł do niego w ciszy. Musiał podnieść głowę, gdyż Holandia górował nad nim, gdy stali, a co dopiero, gdy on siedział, a ten stał.

- Uznałem pomysł Chin za dobry pretekst. – Holandia wyciągnął przed siebie kwiaty, w geście wręczenia mu ich. Niemcy pod wpływem jego wzroku i w odruchu, przyjął je.

Spojrzał w dół na swoje narodowe kwiaty. Dlaczego wybrał chabry za swój symbol? Proste – były piękne w swoich subtelnych kształtach i intensywnym kolorze. Przejechał palcami po delikatnych płatkach i, nadal czując się rozstrojonym emocjonalnie, zerknął na Holandię.

-Dlaczego-

-Z sympatii– Holandia nie odrywał spojrzenia od jego twarzy.

Czuł, że jego policzki są koloru czereśni, więc znowu zaczął wpatrywać się w kwiaty.

Nigdy nie pomyślał, że Holandia może coś więcej do niego czuć. Jasne, przyjaźnili się, często spotykali, dobrze się dogadywali, ale… „Ale nigdy nie zrobił czegokolwiek, co mógłby uznać za podryw, jednak… Jednak Holandia jest cichy, podobnie jak ja, więc to pewnie dlatego… Czy ja coś do niego czuję?" – zamyślił się. Spojrzał znowu na niego i wiedział, że Holandia czeka na odpowiedź na pytanie, które nigdy nie zostało wypowiedziane na głos.

Przypomniał sobie, jak zawsze czuł się przy nim, gdy razem gdzieś byli, rozmawiali, oglądali mecze, pili… Lubił go, tego nie dało się ukryć, ale czy czuł coś więcej? Lub był w stanie poczuć? Nie wiedział… Nie był typem romantyka i nie znał się na takich rzeczach. Wprawiały go one w mętlik, który własnie odczuwał.

Już tak długo był sam…

A co jeśli to kawał?

Ścisnął mocniej kwiaty i poczuł gorąco w piersi.

Holandia…

Jeśli to kawał.

- Jest luty… skąd ty je wziąłeś? – spytał, a Holandia uśmiechnął się.

- Mam swoje sposoby.

Prychnął, ale po chwili wahania wstał. Był niższy od niego tylko o parę centymetrów, więc, by patrzeć mu w oczy, musiał spojrzeć delikatnie do góry. Pokręcił głową.

-Chiny ma zazwyczaj dziwaczne pomysły, typu różowe kotki itd., ale ten mi się podoba.

Wyciągnął dłoń i przyłożył ją delikatnie do jego policzka tak, że ten się lekko pochylił. Niemcy uśmiechnął się speszony i, z coraz bardziej powiększającym się rumieńcem na policzkach, przyłożył swoje usta do jego policzka. Gdy się odsunął i zauważył entuzjastyczną twarz Holandii, mruknął w bok, kręcąc oczami.

„Czy to oznacza, że to nie żart?" – Niemcy zerknął jeszcze raz na chabry i przypomniał sobie jedno z ich znaczeń - „nie mam śmiałości, by wyznać ci uczucie". Uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na Holandię. Złapał za łodyżkę pojedynczego wystającego chabra i skierował go w jego stronę z wahaniem.

- Jesteś pewien?

Spojrzał mu w oczy.

Byli w miejscu publicznym, a mimo tego, dookoła nich było cicho.

Wahanie.

„Tak długo byłem sam… Nikomu nie potrafiłem zaufać. Może czas zrobić krok naprzód?"

Kiwnął głową.


End file.
